1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses for straightening vehicle frames, bodies and the like or for general metal bending purposes utilizing unique components enabling the components to be quickly and efficiently assembled in a desired location and relocated when necessary with the components being utilized with a hydraulic ram or rams and a flexible member such as a chain to enable corrective forces to be applied to the component being straightened at a variable and optimum vector angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of straightening and repairing vehicle frames and bodies which have been damaged by accidents and the like has been the subject of on going developments exemplified by many issued patents discussed in detail in a separate prior art statement.